fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Guardians
The Guardians are the student council of Seimine Academy designed to protect the students and the school, and secretly keep children's heart's eggs safe and preserve them while looking for the Embryo - the legendary heart's egg that has the power to grant wishes, as well as fighting against the Easter Company, a powerful corporation also aimed at obtaining the egg. Each of the members has at least one Guardian Character to grant them special powers in tight situations. The Guardians usually have special or secret meetings in the Royal Garden of Seimine Academy. This organization was founded by Seimine Academy's principal, who is named Tsukasa Amakawa - the first King's Chair, also known as the Founding King. Members The Guardians are traditionally recruited with limited to 10 kids with Guardian Characters in four positions known as the King's Chair, Queen's Chair, Jack's Chair, Ace's Chair. Following the Founding King's instructions, when a person with three Guardian Characters appeared, a special position was granted to that person - Joker. Such person will be given the power to wield the Humpty Lock, which allowed them to purify those heart's eggs whose owners have tainted it with an X, something most Guardian Bearers cannot accomplish. King's Chair ♥ Tadase Hotori ♥ Kiseki (Guardian Character) ♥ Ryukai Kuromi ♥ Keter (Guardian Character) ~Later~ ♥ Tadase Hotori ♥ Kiseki (Guardian Character) ♥ Samuru Shigami ♥ Maia(Guardian Character) - Based on Iolite ♥ Orion(Guardian Character) - Based on Onyx Queen's Chair ♠ Lynia Fujisaki ♠ Mimi (Guardian Character) Jack's Chair ♦ Kukai Souma ♦ Daichi (Guardian Character) ♦ Ryuken Kouno ♦ Blaze (Guardian Character) ♦ Kairi Sanjo ♦ Musashi (Guardian Character) ~Later~ ♦ Riki Ryugasaki ♦ Sora (Character Character) ♦ Kamon Day ♦ Agate (Guardian Character) - Based on Agate ♦ Novu Moru ♦ Sphene (Guardian Character) Ace's Chair ♣ Millay Shirley ♣ Ereli (Guardian Character) - Based on Berly ♣ Clyna Hiyoku ♣ Sunny (Guardian Character) - Based on Emerald ♣ Syrine Tsuko ♣ Luna (Guardian Character) - Based on Moonstone Joker's Chair ☆ Lynné Utau ♥ Ruby (Guardian Character) - Based on Ruby ♠ Kiel (Guardian Character) - Based on Sapphire ♣ Mael (Guardian Character) - Based on Garnet ♦ Riel (Guardian Character) - Based on Opal ★ Dia (Guardian Character) - Based on Diamond Guardian Apprentices Guardian Apprentice is a term introduced later in the the third season. Since most of the Guardians will be upping their classes to 10th Grader, leaving 6 or 7 members. Due to fight against the Easter Company, they recruit at least 4 new members which is most relying and worthy for training in hopes of them who had owned his or her heart's eggs and someday their own Heart's eggs will hatched. ♥ Samuru Shigami - King's Chair replacing Ryukai Kuromi ♦ Riki Ryugasaki - Jack's Chair replacing Ryuken Kouno ♦ Kamon Day - Jack's Chair replacing Kukai Souma ♦ 'Novu Moru '- Jack's Chair replacing Kairi Sanjo Royal Capes The Royal Capes are worn by the Guardians only during meetings or special events. The capes have a plaid pattern, however the male Guardians wear a blue cape, where as the female Guardians wear red capes. Trivia * The positions of the Guardian are based on Cards. K, Q, J, A and Joker. * Lynné, Millay, Clyna and Syrine's Guardian Characters are based on Cards too. * Lynné didn't wear a cape usually, because the image didn't fit her cool and spicy character in school, and this fact is also the reason why she didn't want to join The Guardians even though she had her Guardian Characters. The cape is also shown to clash with her uniform, as Lynné also wears a red band on her arm and black boots. She began to wear it a lot but still not usually. She wears her cap with a buckle belt instead of button. * Syrine wears her cape with a Dark Red Ribbon with a red jewelry on it. Category:Organizations Category:Plot Elements Category:NightmareLorelei Works Category:Terminology